


Under the Weather

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point post IWTB, around the revival, when Scully is not staying at the house with Mulder, she comes down with a respiratory illness. She arrives unexpectedly at the farm house to see Mulder, seeking the comfort of his presence, which she has missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Weather

Mulder was in his office at the farm house when he heard the door open and close. There were several thuds from the living room. His heart, forgetting that he was no longer on the run, skipped a beat. It was probably just Scully. He wasn’t expecting her, but she was the only one with a key. She would always be the only one with a key.

He stood up from his chair, closed the lid on his laptop in the same motion, and tiptoed to the office door. He opened it a crack and peered out. She was sprawled on the couch, her coat still on, shoes kicked off, purse on the coffee table. It had been a couple of weeks; she’d been in DC at her place there. He wondered why she had showed up now, without calling, although he was certainly happy she had.

“Scully?”

Her eyes fluttered open. A small smile started to form on her lips when she looked up at him. His face was covered in stubble. He was suddenly self-conscious about his old robe and the fact that it was lunchtime and he was still in his pajamas. 

“Hi, Mulder,” she said, her voice sounding like there was gravel in it. She coughed several times, and it caused her to sit up.

“You sound like hell,” he said, after the coughing was over. When she gave him a slightly angry look, he went over to her side. He started rubbing her back with the palm of his hand as he sat down next to her on the couch.

“No, don’t get too close to me, Mulder. I’m sick.”

“You’re not going to scare me away with that,” he responded, and kissed her on the cheek. “Your germs don’t scare me, Dr. Scully.”

This made her smile again, really smile. He pressed his hand against her forehead. 

“You’re very warm. Want to lie down? Can I get you something?”

“Would you make me some tea?” Her voice was very small, like a child asking for a favor. “I want to take a quick bath and just collapse, but my throat is so sore.”

“I’ll draw the bath and start the kettle.”

A little while later, she was in the tub. He made her tea, and decided to bring it to her there. He put his hand up to knock on the bathroom door, but it was ajar. She was sitting in the tub, her head leaning up against the tile on the wall. She was awake, but barely, and she just sat there.

“I have your tea,” he went over and held it out to her like an offering. 

“Thank you,” she looked up at him and took it. She took a few sips. “It’s very good. Just what I needed.”

“Are you about done in here? Want to get into bed? You should rest.”

“Actually, I’ve just been sitting here. I haven’t really moved since I got in.” She chuckled a little, which started a fit of coughing. 

“Here,” he offered, bending down next to the tub. “Let me help.” He took the washcloth and started washing her back. She drank her tea, holding it with both hands. She only moved her arms when it was necessary in order for him to wash under her arms. When he was done, he set her teacup down on the sink and helped her stand. She was shivering, and he wrapped her in a towel. She walked to the bed on her own, but he didn’t let go of her shoulders. She sat on the edge of the mattress.

“I have an idea,” he broke the silence, put his finger up in the air as if a light bulb were flashing over his head. He disappeared for a moment and came back with some Vick’s. She was already under the covers. They were pulled up under her chin and she was still shivering.

“I don’t need anything, Mulder. I’m OK. I just want to sleep.”

“This will help you breathe.” He didn’t wait for a response, just pulled the blanket down. Somehow, he had forgotten that she was naked. It made sense, since she had just come from the bath and he hadn’t given her enough time to put anything on, but it caught him off guard. He hadn’t seen her lying naked in their bed for far too long.

“You’re staring at me, Mulder. Are you going to put that on or not? I’m getting cold.”

“Yeah.” He gently rubbed the Vick’s on her upper chest, staying well away from her breasts, although he watched them rise and fall with her breath. He finished, put the lid back on the Vick’s. “I’ll just put this away and I’ll come sit with you, keep you company.”

“That’s OK. I’m fine.” She seemed very drowsy.

When he returned, she had already fallen asleep, propped up on her pillows. Her mouth hung open, presumably because she couldn’t breathe through her nose. He went over and touched her face. It really was warm. She didn’t wake. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments. 

Remembering the state he left the kitchen in, he went to tidy it up. When he came back, she was still asleep but she was tossing and turning. 

“Mulder. Come back. Where… are you…” she was mumbling, talking in her sleep. “Mulder don’t–don’t leave. Where? Are…?”

Hurrying to the bed, he crawled in, taking his place as the big spoon.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered into her hair. “I’ll take care of you, Scully. It’s OK. I’m here.” Still asleep, she calmed down and got quiet. “I won’t go. Shh.”

She rolled over, pressing her forehead into his chest. She was relaxed now, her mouth still open. He thought she might be drooling a little, but it didn’t bother him. He held her like that until he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
